


Burning up

by Winterboxx



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Sickfic, theyre soft and jan likes pasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Jan doesn't like to admit when shes sick but sometimes it gets too much to handle alone, and rock is always there to help.
Relationships: Jan Sport/Rock m Sakura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Burning up

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a Tumblr prompt but then I made it a full fic because I wanted to and it was fun to write, it's pretty damn fluffy so i hope someone gets some joy out of this.

Jan had a troubling habit of powering through things. She never wanted to let anyone down, carrying whatever burden it was, silently and alone. 

When she woke up feeling tired, she thought nothing of it and went through the day as normal. The ache that had settled into her bones got ignored as she went about her business. It only got worse as the day progressed. The blonde could barely focus, just trying to keep herself from succumbing to the constant exhaustion. 

She'd gotten home somewhat earlier than normal that night. Perhaps her boss had noticed the forced enthusiasm or the somewhat lethargic movements from Jan and sent her home early. She shrugged it off and walked home, focusing her mind on the blissful idea of seeing her loving girlfriend to get her through. 

The walk normally took 15 minutes from the theatre to their apartment. However Jan lagged behind her normal pace, making it in 25 minutes. She stumbled through the door, barely having the energy to push it open and walk through the hallway. 

Rock excitedly jolted up when she heard the door, all but running up to see her girlfriend. 

While Jan would normally greet her with the same excited enthusiasm, pulling her girlfriend in for a soft kiss or just generally being affectionate. Today was different. It wasn't the first time she had come home looking tired, but Rock could sense something was different. 

"Hey Jannifer, how was work?" 

Jan rolled her eyes at the nickname but couldn't help but laugh slightly. Rock had a way of making her feel better no matter the situation. She was endlessly thankful for the fun stupidity her girlfriend brought with her every move. 

"It was busy, but we finished up early so that's nice." Though her voice was tinged with tiredness, Jan hid the faint feeling that had been building inside of her. Instead acting like it was all fine. She has almost convinced Rock, had it not been for one unseen problem.

As she stepped forward to enter the apartment, her knees buckled. A wave of dizziness washed over the blonde as she was powerless to stop it or hide it as she fell unconscious. 

Rock caught her before she could fall to the floor. She put her girlfriend down on the couch, immediately worrying about the girl having fainted the minute she got home. 

Jan came around within a few minutes, looking up and trying to keep herself together. 

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Rock joked softly, getting a soft half hearted laugh from Jan. Her expression turned serious as the blonde lightly tugged her hand and looked at her with defeated eyes. 

"Rocky, I don't feel so good." N.a. s voice was meal and hoarse, making Rock look at her with intense concern. 

"Jan, baby, what's wrong? What do you need?"

In any other circumstance, Rock being serious would shock Jan but she felt too bad to even care. She appreciated the concern and would take any help she could get. 

"My head hurts, my whole body aches and I'm dizzy, Rock. Can you help me get to bed? Please?" The pleading look in Jans eyes melted her girlfriend's heart. She quickly scooped up the blonde, making her squeak in surprise at the sudden action. 

"Thank God for a strong girlfriend." Jan mumbled, barely audible. Rock had to hold back a laugh and focus on the girl in her arms. 

Placing her down on their bed, she left briefly to grab the girl some medicine and water, watching her take it with concern etched in her face. 

Jan seemed to be close to passing out, so Rock was about to leave her to sleep in peace, telling her to get some rest, before a soft voice spoke up. 

"Rock, can you stay? Please." The tiredness in Jan"s tone only made Rock melt more, she walked back over to the bed, slipping into the bed with her and pulling her close. Jan let herself be moved, finding a comfortable spot on Rock's chest and nuzzling her head into it. 

"I'm glad you're here, Rock. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always. Now go yo sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake and oll make sure you feel better." 

The soft, caring tone Rock has adopted made the sleepy Jan smile as she drifted off. Maybe letting herself admit when she was sick wasn't the worst thing in the world. 

Just as she said she would, Rock stayed with Jan until she woke up. The blonde shifted from her position, cuddled into her girlfriend. She slowly opened her eyes, lifting her head to make eye contact with Rock. 

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" 

"Not great. Tired. Hungry. Head still hurts." Jan's voice was soft, barely above a whisper and heavy with tiredness. The look of concern Rock gave her made her stomach twist. She was too tired to even try and act like she was okay though. Instead giving in and being honest.

Rock brought a hand to Jan's face, gently cupping it and looking at her with worried eyes. She brought her hand higher, placing it on Jan's head before frowning, moving the hand up to tuck a price of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. 

"Jan. Honey. You're burning up. Have long you felt like this?" The dead serious tone in her girlfriend's voice was jarring for Jan, but she smiled slightly, an amusing thought distracting her. 

"I'm burning up, burning up for your love" She sang, ending it with a gleeful giggle. Normally Rock would laugh, inwardly loving whenever Jan would burst into song. Not when she was sick though. Her voice was soft, weaker than normal. It made Rock frown further, feeling herself worry again at the pained expression after Jan sung. 

"Jan. No. Not right now baby. Don't sing when you can barely speak, baby." 

The blonde pouted but nodded, her girlfriend was right, although she didn't want to admit it. 

"Anyway, you said you're hungry. What do you wanna eat, babe."

"Pasta!" Barely leaving a second to process, Jan immideatly blurted and answer.

Rock could only laugh, knowing the blonde would never turn down an opportunity for pasta.

"Okay. It's jasta time." 

Jan giggled at the pun, smiling gleefully at the girl. She pouted when Rock left the bed, attempting to trail behind before stumbling. Her body unable to hold itself up. 

"Jan. Baby. No. Stay in bed and rest okay baby? I'll bring your pasta in and you can even eat it in bed. Just rest, please baby." 

Serious Rock was back, making Jan nod and do as instructed with no fight. On another day she would recount the weirdness of seeing the eternally silly and jokey girl so serious. But it worked. 

About 20 minutes later, Rock returned to a sleeping Jan. Her heart warmed seeing the blonde curled up in their bed, head burrowed into the pillows and curled under the duvet. 

"Jan. Baby. It's pasta time." 

The blonde shifted, opening her eyes slightly. She noticed the pink haired girl standing over her with a bowl and smiled. 

"Thanks Rock. I love you." The blonde mumbled, still half asleep. 

Grinning, Rock felt her heart warn again at the tired Jan reaching over for her good. There was something adorable about the vulnerability of Jan when she was sick and Rock swore to herself to take the best care she could of the girl. 

"Love you too baby, now eat up. And tell me next time you don't feel well. I'll drop everything to take care of you." 

Jan just giggled into her food, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend, pulling her onto the bed and laying her head on her shoulder. 

"I don't like admitting when I'm sick, but if you make me pasta and take car for me maybe it isn't so bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Bc self promo if you liked this I'm on Tumblr @soulfulwinter and love these dumb girls with my heart. Also I write for them a good bit.


End file.
